Sexy Magic
by E.vein
Summary: Justin and Mason get more than cozy and things get hot... SLASH. Mason/Justin oneshot, smut, my first slash. RATED M for intimate Males. lol Reviews and Favorite please!


I never thought Mason was sexy. Until he came to our family beach trip. Yeah, there he was snuggling with my sister. But did I care? No. I wanted what I wanted, and I always got what I wanted. That's how I always get straight A's.

"Hey, Justin!" I heard Max calling.

"WHAT?" I screamed at him.

"Do you think this mask will scare mom?"

"Max, last time you scared mom so bad, she had to be sent to the Wizard World to get medicine. And that creepy octopus is still in my room because of your fault!"

"Whatever, this time its gonna be a crab!" Like that, Max ran away. Finally alone time to myself. I was in my room, thinking of Mason and his wet body glistening in the sunlight. Just thinking of it gave me an erection. I looked over and closed the door. I jumped to my bed and began to take off my pants. I slid my hands to my boxers and took a tight grip at my 9 inch erection. I grabbed some lotion and began to lightly stroke myself. My heart skipped a beat. I kept thinking about his body, God he was so hot. I quickened my pace. Then I started to think of him naked, in all his glory. And thinking about his penis in mouth. Giving it a good blow, making him lightly moan. I licked the tip and kept going at it. My hands cuffed up in his balls and playing with them. He suddenly came on my mouth and I swallowed it all. I wish… Then we began to kiss passionately. I kept stroking myself until I felt a tingle rising up my cock and letting out white seed on my abs. I cleaned myself up and went to the subway shop.

"Hey, Justin have you seen Alex?" Mason asked me. God his accent was such a turn on…

"Um no. I think she went out with Harper to the Wizard World to buy those crystal ball earrings Alex wanted."

"Oh, Max?"

"He's with mom and dad visiting Uncle Ernesto."

"Oh, so its just you and me then…"

"I guess so…" I turned slight pink when Mason turned around and I saw his butt. It was very firm. I wish I could grab them. Mason suddenly sat down at the couch and began to watch television. Teen Werewolf was on, I hate that fucking movie. Mason howled along to the movie, I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Justin, why are you on the floor?" He asked my, I was sitting down at the floor looking at a spell book.

"Uh, its comfortable?"

"Come sit next to me." I turned pink again. I sat next to him and watched how he smiled and laughed at the scenes of the movie.

"Do you think Alex will be long?"

"Yeah, when she shops she usually doesn't come out until dinner."

"Damn…"

"But who cares?" I suddenly got closer.

"What?" Mason looked at me.

"Its just you and me now…" I got closer to Mason. He widened his eyes. We were so close, that I could feel his hot werewolf pant. I closed our apartness with one deep kiss. I pulled away and Mason had his eyes closed. He suddenly opened his eyes to look at him. Crap, my plan failed. But, then he grabbed my neck and closed our lips once again. This time it was deeper. And his tongue waited for access to my mouth, I let him go. Our tongues were wrestling against each other. I won.

""Justin… I think we should stop, what if Alex sees us?"

"Don't worry, she doesn't need to… We can go to my room."

"But what about if she goes to look for me?"

"Easy…" I pulled the wand from my pants and waved it.

"_Parele Tiempe_!" I exclaimed. A light came out of the wand and suddenly everything stopped. The cars outside stopped and the birds froze in midair.

"What did you do?"

"I stopped time. We can stay here as long as we want."

"But isn't this wrong?"

"Who cares? Its just between us…"

"But—" I shut him up with another kiss. God, he was such a wimp. That made things hotter for me. I slid my hands to his shirt to touch his abs. His tongue wrestled with mine once again. I started to take his shirt off slowly and started to lick gently one of his nipples.

"Ah… Justin…!" He panted. I loved that sound. I kept going at it until his nipple turned pink and hard. Then I went to the other one. I watched how he closed his eyes in pleasure and his cheeks were pinker than they were. That was my cue. I went to kiss him one more until I went to kiss separate parts of his abs.

"Ah.. more…" With that, I knew what I had to do. I slid my hands down his pants and grabbed his erection. It was soft yet hard. He moaned at that. I grabbed his penis in his boxer briefs and began to stroke it. I kissed him deeply, leaving him in ecstasy.

"Don't think that's it." I said to him. I began to take his pants off and leaving them on the couch. I slowly slid his boxers real slowly. Kissing his hips, paying no attention to his erection.

"J-Justin… Stop teasing me you bastard…" I chuckled. My hand grabbed his cock and began to lightly pump it. His 8 inch cock felt warm in my hand. I liked the pink tip that leaked pre-cum. He moaned like an animal, well… Like a _werewolf_.

"Justin…"

"What?"

"Please… m-more."

"Show me how much you want it…"

"F-Fuuck, just d-do i-it…"

"Fine…" I slid his head into my mouth and began to suck it. I slowly slid the whole thing on my throat and began to move and bob my head up and down. For a werewolf, he didn't had much hair, just slightly. Just the way I liked it. My mouth sucked in a vacuum-way. It was salty but sweet at the same time. My hands were on his cock, pumping it while I sucked it. Then Mason moaned loudly, I felt a tingle in my mouth. I kept going at it until he erupted white seed on my mouth. I gladly swallowed. I once again went back to his sweet lips that tasted like honey for me…

"I love you…" God, I love that British accent.

"Me too." Mason's hands started to crawl up my shirt. "What are you doing?"

"Don't think you'll have all the fun." Mason kept kissing me and took off my shirt. He grabbed my ass, which made me gasp. He giggled then began to work on my zipper. He bowed to my legs and began to take my pants off. My 9 inch cock throbbing inside my boxer briefs. He grabbed it and gave it a good squeeze. A moan came in return. He didn't hesitate to grab his hot mouth and take me in. I grasped a good lock of his hair and he began to suck. He was soon erect too. I grunted as he took me further inside his throat. His gag reflex didn't activate, which made it hotter. He suddenly went faster and faster, until I widened my eyes and said:

"STOP!"

"What, Justin?" He pouted at me.

"I don't want to end this just yet… Bend on your knees." He did as I commanded. I spread his cheeks and began to suck on one finger. Then I stuck it inside of him. Earning a grunt from Mason. He threw his head back in pain filled with pleasure.

"Ah, move Justin!" I began to scissor him. He yelled like an animal and began to curse. I entered a second finger and he moaned as loud as ever. After preparing him long, I decided to take it to a next level.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, just do it already!" His cheeks were flushed. Which were cute by the way…

"Alright." I giggled. I grabbed my throbbing cock and entered him slowly.

"Ah! Justin, that feels so good…" I then slammed inside of him. I began to move my hips in a rythim, riding myself and Mason both to ecstasy… I flipped him on his back and grabbed him to face me. His legs on my shoulder and his face close to mine. We kissed passionately as I fucked him hard. Our tongues intertwined and our bodies united. He panted his hot breath at me as he looked at me with compassion. Soon I felt my throbbing cock pulsating. A vibration came over my body as I yelled and my white seed flew deep into Mason.

"Ah! Justin!" He soon came too unto my chest and some of it to his chest. We sat and cuddled up together on the floor.

"God, I love you…" Mason spoke.

"Me too…" I planted a small kiss on his lips until he fell asleep. Cuddling in my arms like a child…


End file.
